Fail Party
by im-batman
Summary: Joker thinks Scarecrow fails at life.


_A/N: Ok just a little side note this has nothing to do with my story I Wrote This, just saying. Alright enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer - i don't own_

* * *

Scarecrow and Joker had been sharing an apartment in the Narrows for three months now. Scarecrow was exceedingly miserable living with the Joker but after he was released from Arkham he had nowhere else to go and Joker had a way of living rent-free so Scarecrow never had to worry about getting his share of the money. But sometimes the Joker's antics were just to much to bear.

* * *

Joker and Scarecrow were in the grocery store on Monday morning getting their usual supply of junk when it all started. Scarecrow was pushing the crap cart down the cereal aisle when it got a mind of it's own and slammed into a wall of cereal.

"FAIL!!" Joker, who had been trailing behind Scarecrow like a child pointing out everything he wanted yelled.

"What?" Scarecrow asked as he walked around the cart to pick up the fallen cereal.

"That was a fail," Joker said, "Now I get to push the cart."

Joker grabbed the handle of the cart and took of running down the aisle past Scarecrow with it. Running over Scarecrow's hand in the process.

"Fuck," Scarecrow said holding his injured hand, then he got to his feet to go in search of Joker.

Scarecrow found Joker in the candy aisle, Joker had abandoned the cart and was shoving bags of Sour Patch Kids down his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scarecrow asked Joker as Joker went to grab another bag.

"This is all we need," Joker said as he shoved the last bag into his pants and ran for the exit.

"No it isn't," Scarecrow said running after him.

The alarms that signaled someone had stolen something went off as Joker ran out the door happily cackling. No one seemed to care or try to stop him, they just went about their business. Scarecrow was running for the door but once he got there he stopped dead halt and walked calmly through the doors. He started running again once he got to the parking lot, looking for Joker's car.

At last he spotted it, he saw Joker in the passenger's seat struggling to open one of his bags of candy. By the time Scarecrow got to the car Joker had out one of his knifes and was vigorously cutting away at the bag. Seeing how Joker was already in the car Scarecrow just assumed it was unlocked, he made his way around to the driver's side and pulled on the handle. But the door didn't open, Scarecrow continued to pull on the handle and knock on the window, letting Joker know he was out there. But Joker was enjoying his Sour Patch Kids to much to notice. It got to the point where Scarecrow was almost shaking the entire car.

Finally Joker leaned over and unlocked the driver's side, but Scarecrow wasn't prepared, so the door flew open and he fell to the blacktop with a 'thud.' Joker looked out from inside the car and stared down at Scarecrow.

"Fail," Joker said with a mouth full of Sour Patch Kids.

Scarecrow got in the car and went to pull out but he didn't put the car in reverse, so they slammed right into the car in front of them. Joker was laughing hysterically as they punched the airbags away.

Joker pulled Scarecrow to him,"Fail," Joker whispered in Scarecrow's ear.

* * *

When Scarecrow got the car in the right gear they pulled out of the store and began making their way home. Joker was already on his second bag of candy.

"Want some?" Joker asked pushing the bag into Scarecrow's face.

"No," Scarecrow smacked Joker's hand away, swerving the car to the other side of the rode in the process.

After a few more near death experiences the two arrived at their apartment building. Joker got out of the car and threw their house keys at Scarecrow. Which hit an unprepared Scarecrow in the face.

"Fail," Joker said pointing at Scarecrow. Scarecrow picked the keys up off the ground and they made their way into the building.

Joker and Scarecrow lived on the fifth floor of the building in a nice enough room. There was only one bedroom which was Joker's but Joker said that Scarecrow was more than welcome to share it with him, Scarecrow was fine with sleeping on the couch.

It took them quite awhile to get up to their room, it was difficult for Joker to walk up the stairs with all the candy he had in his pants. But when they finally got to their door Scarecrow had some complications with the lock.

"No it goes in this way," Scarecrow said shoving the key in the lock, but only making it half way.

"No you're wrong," Joker said with a mouth full of candy,"It's that WAY!!" Candy flew out of Joker's mouth and covered Scarecrow's hand and the lock.

Scarecrow made an attempt to open the door again, got very frustrated and dropped the keys. When he bent down to pick them up Joker kicked him over, picked the keys up and unlocked the door with ease.

"You fail at life," Joker said throwing a bag of Sour Patch Kids at Scarecrow's head.

* * *

_A/N : Well there you go. There was some more that I was going to put but I really wanted to end it like this so...I ended it. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I would like to know if you did so review and tell me!! Thanks for reading!_

_im-batman_


End file.
